


A Girl and Her Zombie

by spiralicious



Category: Shaman King
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bailong would do anything for Jun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl and Her Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is very very mild intimacy with a reanimated corpse.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Jun wondered what kind of girl she’d have been if her whole life hadn’t been spent training and mastering reanimated corpses. Would she be happy? Would she understand her new feelings towards Bailong?

Since he’s gotten his soul and free will back, the two of them had developed very deep feelings for each other and neither knew how to define them.

“Can you feel?” Jun reached out and took Bailong’s hand.

 

Bailong thought abut the question. He had emotions but tactical sensation was all but gone. The look in her eyes told him how to answer.

“Yes.”

He pulled her closer and kissed her face, carefully avoiding her mouth, knowing that he must taste like rotting flesh and formaldehyde. Jun’s movements were hesitant from inexperience. Bailong was careful to react as if he could really feel her fingers trail down his chest. His reactions encouraged her and helped her forget the wrongness of the situation, until she rested her hand between his thighs. There were some things Bailong couldn’t fake, even for her. She started to lose her resolve. He kissed her passionately and slid his hand up the very high slit in her dress.

He felt she deserved more then his reanimated corpse could offer, and he would do everything he could to make her happy. Bailong would do anything for Jun.


End file.
